Broken
by WildVegeta
Summary: It seemed that the inevitable fact would never sink entirely, and he would never overcome it. What in the world was he going to do without her?. BxV. Extremely sad.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything._

* * *

><p>He looked out the window. There, the sun was shining and the light breeze was shaking the leaves slightly, birds chirping and flying around. Black, sharp eyes scanned the grass that bowed slightly as the wind passed. He let out a slight sigh and observed as the scenario mocked him, his situation, his thoughts. He stared as it all laughed in his face. Such a sunny day for such a sorrowful situation. He would just love to go out and train, and fly, and laugh, and scream and push his muscles and energy farther until his pure soul felt so powerful that he'd turn into a Super Saiyan and feel the warmth coursing through him.<p>

No, he couldn't do any of that.

"Vegeta." A soft, weak voice called.

"I'm here." He said, turning around. Bulma lay on the bed.

Blankets were pulled up to her chest. Her hair was gray, since her physical state had long ago made her incapable of dying it blue. Wrinkles of stress marked her beautiful, porcelain face and Vegeta smirked slightly as he acknowledged most of them from the angry expressions he had caused so many times. He sat next to her and looked into her blue eyes, which had faded slightly, giving way to grey orbs that looked into him. Thin, old lips curved slightly as she lifted a trembling hand and touched his face. He shivered slightly at the contact and put his own warm hand on hers, inhaling her scent that still lingered below the characteristic smell of aging. She coughed with her mouth closed as she looked back at the window.

"I envy you."

"Really?" he asked… again. It hurt how she wouldn't remember that she had said that same sentence over five times in the last hour. Her memory was fading as fast as her life. "Why?" he urged anyway.

"Because years have passed and you are not a year older."

"That only means I'll be the last to die."

"Exactly."

"And it will hurt, woman." He muttered. "To be the last one."

She sighed as she pulled her hand free and rested it on her stomach.

"Trunks and Bra…"

"Have their own lives." He said. "They will be there with me at first but then I'll be just a burden. Not like I'll let them pity me either. I'll just swat them away like flies and they know that. That won't make the pain any better." He said, looking down at his hands. He felt a knot in his throat and got up again, looking through the window and giving his back to her. She stared at him for a long while, almost feeling his sadness and apprehension. With all the willpower she could muster, she swallowed the big lump in her throat and fought back the tears in her eyes.

"You know," she spoke again. "I just remembered something."

"What?"

"The day you promised Bra that you would never go away." She said, and coughed. "You told her that she was safe because you were there. She was so worried because you would leave to train like Goku had, and never come back. And you said – "

"Calm down, little princess" he quoted himself. "A warrior never abandons his treasures."

Bulma smiled and sighed. "I wish I was a warrior like you. I wish I could live as long as you… Life was too short."

Life was too short.

It was true. He had spent years with her, yet it had not been enough. Well, he knew it would never be 'enough', because he'd love her until the end of time and space. He had fallen for her in the oddest ways one could imagine, yet he loved her with all his passion and he was willing to actually die for her. He had done that before and he would do it a million times more. She was the first person he had cared for since he started living with Frieza and she was the only one who had had the courage of inviting him into her house. Him, a mass-murderer, a destroyer of planets, the assassin of her friends and favorite puppet of an intergalactic warrior. She had given him a home, food, training, clothes and a real lifestyle. She was insane because she had trusted him, but he was insane as well anyway.

It was a different insanity, off course. She was insane because her father was a crazy little man and her mother an airheaded blonde. He was insane because he had worked for a bastard who had messed with his mind since he was a toddler.

"Don't think about that." He said softly, still giving his back to her.

She coughed again and sighed.

"Look at me." He turned around to face her and she smiled. "You are still the most handsome man I've ever seen, 'Geta."

"Woman…"

"I know, I know. I'm mocking your incredible name and therefore title of prince and blah blah."

Vegeta didn't find the strength to glare at her. He just sighed and sat at her side again, passing a finger along one of the deep lines that adorned her face. It was true that her face was not as wrinkled as other women of her age, but they were still noticeable. His finger went down to her pale lips and he traced them. He didn't know what he was going to do without them to kiss every morning and every night. He felt the lump in his throat again and he swallowed to make it go away, but it didn't work. It seemed that the fact would never sink entirely, and he would never overcome it. A pang of fear and pain clawed at his heart every time he looked into her face. What was he going to do without her calm face sleeping by his side, or worried when he had a nightmare of his past or even angry when he was purposely annoying to heat the atmosphere? He would be _alone _in the house. His kids were married; her parents had long ago passed away… He was without _her. _Without the reason he woke up every morning after realizing that he had nothing else to live for except watching her walk around the house. He felt a sudden desperation…

How on Earth was he supposed to live without her?

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?"

"I…" he sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for Trunks when he was born." He said. "I'm sorry I was so angry all the time, and so demanding." He looked down at his gloved hands and he tried to keep his voice from cracking. "I'm sorry I was such an asshole when you were a great mate."

"Vegeta… There's nothing to apologize for." She said, almost in tears.

"No, Bulma. You know I was a terrible man." He looked away as rare tears formed in his eyes. "Since I started working for Frieza, I was taught that love was unnecessary and a terrible liability. I was taught to only fall for the blood and screams of my victims. Women were only for sex, nothing more. I was never given the chance to say or even consider that I loved someone, because in the end, everyone would end up killed, either by my hand, or Frieza's. Or by an enemy like Kakkarot." He smiled a little. "It hurts my pride to say that I love someone, because I learned the hard way that loving someone is depending on someone, and when you are dependant in a world where you must be alone at all costs, you end up getting hurt. Either if they die or if they end up betraying you." He took a deep breath. "When I started living here, I saw how my world changed entirely. Not only were all my tormentors dead, but I was finally free to roam the entire galaxy.

"At first it hurt, because my life goal was gone and achieved by my archenemy's hand. But then I realized that I was the prince once again. That's when I made my first mistake: Leaving you behind and missing Trunks's birth just to feel free and overpass Kakkarot by becoming a Super Saiyan. But that's beside the point…" he looked back at her. "I was afraid of getting soft, but I realized that I wouldn't get beaten and starved if I screamed at you and your parents to get me anything I wanted. I admit that was a great mistake as well. I realized that I could do whatever I wanted, and what I wanted was not to kill innocents. I obsessed with my strength, but somehow you…" he smiled "You got into me. Then I realized another thing: That I could love without fear of losing you in the hands of Frieza. At first it was degrading for me to mingle with an inferior race like humans, but then I knew that I just didn't care. You reminded me of Saiyans and I… well I… I fell for you."

Bulma smiled as he blushed and she grabbed his hand, kissing his fingers. "I fell for you as well."

"I love you." He said. "I'm sorry I can only say this when you're…" he couldn't say it and Bulma was surprised to see a tear escape his eye. She felt warm water falling down her white cheeks and she pulled him into an embrace. A little part of her died as she felt him sobbing into her chest and she cried as well, patting his tall, black hair. "I can't believe I will lose you, too." He said. "I'm not going to stand it."

"Vegeta…"

"I am alive because of you." He said. "You have to fight." He pleaded, lifting his head so that he was looking into her eyes and their noses were almost touching. "You can't leave me alone."

Bulma hugged him again. "You were never alone."

* * *

><p>Trunks sighed as he stared at his father. He had not lifted his eyes from the grave of his mother. He was dressed in an elegant, black suit, with his hands in his pockets. He looked like an statue, not moving an inch. Trunks wondered if he was even breathing. The air ruffled his hair and finally the young demi-saiyan saw his father moving a little, to put his hand on the stone of the grave. He slowly shook his head and sighed.<p>

"You should go and talk to him." His wife said.

"Nah." He answered. "My father is a very complicated man. Sometimes you must leave him alone with his thoughts. It suits him better."

Many thoughts raced through Vegeta's mind. All passed so fast and were so painful and devastating that only lingered in his mind for seconds, each taking a part of him and destroying him entirely. He was aware of the people around him, and he resisted the urge to drop on his knees and scream at the sky to give her back. But the truth was sinking in with every agonizing second. She was gone.

She was gone.

She was gone.

She was gone…

Gone. Forever. He would never hear her voice again, or the clicking of her heels at night as she arrived from the office and he waited for her sitting in the kitchen table. He would never put a blue strand of hair behind her ear or feel her skin as he woke up from nightmares. He would never smirk as he saw her hips swaying from side to side or her breasts sticking out from her dress. No more repairs on the Gravity Simulator, no more fights and sweet, cheesy words. No more Bulma… What would become of him now? He was… He was with her. He _was _her. She had changed his life and brightened up his days… She was everything to him. He had nothing now.

She was gone. For good.

And he could do nothing about it. She had died of age… He would not wish her back. She was a tired woman…

"Dad." Trunks said behind him.

"What."

"It's almost eight p.m. We should head back. You can stay with me and Tracy if you don't want to be alone."

"I can take care of myself, Trunks."

"I know." He put a hand on his father's shoulder. "I'll be waiting in the car."

He walked away and Vegeta looked behind him. Everyone was gone… How did that happen? He hadn't noticed anyone's ki fading away as they left the funeral. He growled low in his chest as he finally kneeled down, slowly, before the grave and sank his fingers into the ground. He found out that tears had escaped his eyes for hours without him noticing. A few fell on the dirt and he trembled. Raindrops began to fall on him and soon a fierce storm began. Cold wind ripped through him and the freezing drops seemed to pierce through his skin like a million needles, attacking his body. He closed his eyes shut. Let it wash away my pain, my sorrow, my pride. Let it wash her away… Let me leave her behind… The Prince of Saiyans prayed in his mind and suddenly, a roar escaped his throat. It was as loud as a thunder, and long enough to take all the energy from him. The trees around him shook and the scream slowly died into a soft sob.

And for the first time in decades, the Prince of All Saiyans cried for emotional pain. He was not hurt physically, he was not angry enough to let tears escape; he had not been defeated in battle or humiliated in front of a huge crowd.

The Prince of All Saiyans then realized that she had become something greater than his pride… She had become his everything.

Vegeta felt a pair of strong arms hold onto him and pull him into a tight embrace. His dazed mind at first thought of Bulma, who was waking him up from an awful nightmare, but he caught lavender hair and male muscles straining as they lifted him up and carried him into a car, where a beautiful lady he recognized as his daughter-in-law was waiting for them. He closed his eyes and slept as the engine purred and the car went on its way.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews :3<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_hank you for all the reviews! I was thinking about making it a one-shot, but I wont._

_I wont make it too long, though._

* * *

><p>It was dark when he woke up. He looked around and sat up quickly as he didn't recognize where he was. He looked around suspiciously and his eyes narrowed as he scanned for an enemy. He was in some sort of room… The house smelt familiar. He had been here before, just not inside <em>this <em>room. Or maybe he had? He couldn't remember. His head was pounding and he pressed his fingers against his eyes in an attempt to soothe his troubled mind. He slowly got out of the warm bed as he tried to remember what had happened. There was a wide window at the side and he walked up to it. He watched as an almost full-moon washed the roofs of the houses next to this one. He remembered _this_ view, but from the first floor, or flying from above carrying…

He shook his head. He didn't want to think about her now. He was at Trunks's house. He growled. Little bastard! He was Vegeta; he wasn't a weak fool that needed to be carried around like a baby! He saw that he was only in his undershirt and boxers and that his clothes were folded up on a wooden chair. They were wet, but Trunks knew better than to wash them and put them to dry without his father's permission. Vegeta sighed as he made his way up to the small closet next to the chair and opened it up to see if he could find some clothes to throw on and fly back to Capsule Corp. It was almost empty… Only a few shirts of old music bands that Trunks had loved when he was younger. He rolled his eyes as he remembered.

"_Dammit, brat! Turn that noise off right now!"_

"_No! I like it! It expresses what I feel!"_

"_Stop being such a weak pussy and train if you feel down! Those screams and men vomiting are not safe for your ears, I'm sure!" he shot back. He smirked as the music went down a little lower, before exploding louder than ever, startling him and making him jump a little bit. He shot up from the couch and stormed upstairs. "Damn you, boy! I swear I will turn your face around with a punch if you don't shut that thing down!"_

"_It's music, not noise! And I want to hear it, dammit! I don't tell you guys anything when you are – "_

"_Oh, shut the hell up!" Bulma piped in. "You are grounded until you die if you think you can talk that way to your father!"_

"_You are the worst people in the world!"_

"_I can't be worse than a man who vomits all over a microphone with another one screeching like a girl, and makes people pay to hear it!" Vegeta answered. "Turn that shit down!"_

"_He's not vomiting! It's called 'guttural' singing, and you'd be surprised at how much it sounds like your own voice, father! Maybe you should quit screaming before –"_

"_YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, BRAT!"_

He shook his head as a small smile spread across his face. That had been so long ago. He coughed a little to suppress the tears that were already forming as he continued searching through the few things inside. A pair of old shoes, some old books… and…

Oh, wow.

He still kept that old thing. Vegeta took it carefully and examined it. The Saiyan-like armor that Bulma had built for everyone to defeat Cell. Future Trunks had given it back to Bulma, and Bulma had given it to the younger Trunks for when he grew up. Trunks still kept it. Vegeta smiled a little. It had been a while since he had last wore armor. He looked up and soon found the matching pair of gloves and boots, and blue spandex. That would _totally _do. He took off his clothes and slipped into his old garments… He felt so odd as he tried to make the boots fit. It reminded him of his time at Frieza's base, when he woke up and put his clothes on after painful nights, just to start another horrible day under the lizard. He stood up and looked at himself in the narrow body mirror that was hanging next to the bed. He looked like the arrogant prince he had been after transforming into a Super Saiyan and defeating that fat android. He smirked. Cell had been so long ago…

Trunks had already been born. He remembered Bulma carrying him around all day, as if he was part of her flesh. What an odd woman, he had thought. Who would ever think of taking a baby anywhere near a battlefield? But then he understood. She felt safe. Not because of him… She loved him, but she knew that he was a jerk and at the time, power and pride were still bigger than his love for them. No, she felt safe because of Goku, Krillin, Gohan, even Yamcha. They would protect her at all costs… Unlike him. He shook his head. What a naïve, ungrateful, fucking bastard he was. He walked outside the room and slowly walked downstairs. He saw with slight interest that there were lots of boxes around… Trunks and Tracy were moving out, but where?

And then it struck him. To Capsule Corporation. Trunks would take up all the responsibilities. He'd become the new vice-president. Well, he already was, but now it was official. They had been preparing for days. He growled low and opened the front door, but soft footsteps made him hesitate. He didn't know why, but he stood there, watching the last of the raindrops fall slowly and lazily in a soft drizzle, with one hand on the doorknob and the other clenched tightly at his side. He moved his head, if only a mere inch, to the side, inviting the newcomer to speak before he blasted off into the sky.

"It's freezing out there. Come inside, dad." Trunks said.

"As if a little water could do me any harm."

"I know it won't, but it won't do you any good either." He answered, shrugging. "Come back inside, and leave in the morning. Tracy and I are moving to CC tomorrow night, anyway, so if you want a lift…"

"Ha. A lift? Do I look like some sort of useless piece of crap, Trunks? No. I'll be leaving now."

"Suit yourself, but Bra is coming to visit us tomorrow morning. Remember she had to leave early from the funeral? Well, now she'll come, and let's be honest. Bra and I see each other almost on a daily basis. She wants to see you." He said.

Vegeta sighed and slowly closed the door. Trunks smiled. The Bra card never expired. He watched as his father slowly turned around and faced his son with a blank expression on his face. He looked down at the floor, very uncharacteristically, and turned around again, walking up to the window next to the front door. Trunks crossed his arms and walked up to his father, looking outside as well. The first lights were shinning far in the horizon. The young semi-Saiyan yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his father, whose unusual dark bags under his eyes had become darker than ever. He needed to rest, but he refused. Trunks wondered if he was afraid of dreaming about Bulma and waking up crying. It had happened to him. That was the main reason why he was here. He had come downstairs for something to drink to try and dissipate the soul-eating memory. He hesitantly put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"It's still very early. Don't you want to sleep, dad?"

"Do you love Tracy, Trunks?"

The younger man was thrown off by the question, and he arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Do you?"

"Yes, of course."

"With all your heart, soul and might?"

"Y-yes."

"Would you give anything and everything just to see her smile?"

"Of course. I love her."

"Trunks," he started, not taking his eyes off the window. "Son, don't ever leave her. Be with her even if there's someone else waiting at the door. Kiss her, hug her, grab her hands, tell her you love her. It won't make you weak… In the end it will only make you strong. Promise her the moon, and _give it_ to her. Don't ever let her go, and don't ever walk away." He sighed through his nose. "If you chose well, then she'll make you the happiest man on Earth."

Trunks winced. "Dad… I…" he sighed. "Thank you."

Vegeta grunted and slowly went back upstairs to try to gain some more sleep.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was training in the backyard when he heard the bell ring. He entered the house in time to see Tracy opening the door for Bra to come in. The contrast between the two girls was something to say. Bra entered the house with a black, short dress that hugged her curves. Her blue hair was falling down on her shoulders, straight and shiny. Her blue eyes were rimmed with black, sharp eyeliner and her lips were covered in red lipstick. Even if filled with sorrow, she walked into the house with an elegant style, inherited from both sides of the family. Tracy was a short, beautiful and overly simple girl. She wore a pair of black pants and a red v-neck shirt, with a black jacket on her. Her blonde hair was slightly dirty and wavy, pulled up in an uncaring ponytail. But, in all, the young woman held a natural beauty that didn't make her look untidy or uncaring. Besides that, she was incredibly gentle and sweet.<p>

"Tracy, sweetie!" Bra said, hugging her. "It's been so long."

"Heh, hi Bra. We saw each other yesterday…"

"I know, right?" she answered.

Vegeta smiled slightly. Bra reminded her a little of Mrs. Briefs. She had grown out of puberty to become a happy, naïve woman who loved everyone. Luckily, she wasn't a dumb woman like Mrs. Briefs had been. She was smart as hell. She turned and spotted Vegeta. The prince prepared for the upcoming riot that would begin in seconds. He could see Gerald, Bra's husband, entering the house for a split second before an ear-splitting scream rang into Vegeta's head.

"Daddy! Oh my gosh!" she said, running up to him. She hugged him tightly and Vegeta returned the hug. "Oh, daddy!"

The prince patted her back. "Hello, princess."

He had received a similar greeting the day before, but much less agitated. She had run to him crying, hugging him tightly and not screaming. Just clinging to his chest as she sobbed.

"Daddy, how are you?"

"Mr. Vegeta, good day." Gerald said shyly, extending a hand. Vegeta stared at it with an arched eyebrow. The boy didn't give up, did he? From the day he had met him, he had tried to shake Vegeta's hand and the prince had never complied. He would grant the man's wish someday… not now, but someday. Gerald slowly put his hand down and smiled nervously. Vegeta knew how much he feared him. Dating Bra Briefs wasn't easy… Vegeta had been such a pain in the ass for the man, _especially _when they had announced that they were getting married. Gerald had never feared so much for his life. Vegeta had killed any wish of having kids with Bra Briefs he had ever had. Gosh, he couldn't even imagine what would happen if they ever told him something like that. It almost made him not want to have sex with Bra – almost. Thinking that the man had the gut of cutting his balls and dick off was not pleasant, and it had haunted him from the day he had gone down to Capsule Corp to pick her up and had had a conversation with the small man.

Gosh, what a horrible day.

Suddenly, the full-blooded Saiyan felt something. Distant, small, but approaching quickly. Could it be? Could it _really _be?

An orange blur gave him the answer as a tall man appeared in the middle of the living room. Gerald jumped backwards with a squeak and Vegeta merely tightened his jaw. Tracy was used to this shit, so she just arched her eyebrows. Trunks and Bra gasped as the figure finally cleared. Vegeta glared at him and his muscles tensed.

Palm-hair, tall, dumb, powerful, clumsy when not fighting… No way of confusing him. Kakkarot stood there, this time not grinning. He hadn't been at the funeral. The cueball, the harpy, even the green man watching from above, they had been there. Almost all the gang, except for Kakkarot and his son. How dare he appear right here, in the middle of Trunks's house, a day later? What was he thinking?

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I'm not a TrunksxPan, or GotenxBra fan, so yeah. I expect reviews :)<em>

_And thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don'town anything._

_Thanks everyone for your reviews._

* * *

><p>"Kakkarot." He hissed.<p>

The taller Saiyan looked around with wide eyes that finally landed on Vegeta. He gave him a combination of an apologetic look and a curious glance and he gave a step toward him. He, however, stopped dead in his tracks as the prince's canines showed under his curled lip and he growled.

"Vegeta…"

"What are you doing here, clown?"

Goku smiled slightly at the old insult and scratched the back of his head..

"I heard the news…"

"Why are you here? You were out training to never come back." He growled. "I was happy because normally you are a man of word, Kakkarot."

"My training can wait, Vegeta." He said. "Bulma was my best friend."

"Fuck that shit. You didn't come to her funeral. Why are you really here, idiot?"

"Well, I…"

"Hello!" Bra piped in. "Goku, you just got here! We haven't seen each other for… What? Ten, fifteen years? It wouldn't kill you to say hello to us as well."

"That'd be twelve. Hi, Goku." Trunks said, waving a hand.

Vegeta glared as Goku shook Trunks's hand and kissed Bra's cheek. He crossed his arms as he tried to think of any reason that would explain the dope's visit. He stared intently as he talked to Trunks and Bra about his life and gave them his apologies for their loss. It made him so angry… The way he stood, with his arms behind his back and his eyes closed as he spoke with the biggest grin on his face… His voice, the words he used, his movements. Gosh, he was not a warrior. He was blessed with strength beyond belief that wasn't supposed to be for him. Good heart, ha! He was an idiot! He was a useless piece of shit, a thirdclass. If Vegeta-sei were still there Vegeta would be stomping on his face and spitting on his mangled frame as he ruled over the Saiyans with an iron fist.

He sighed. This was a side-effect of seeing Kakkarot. His old ways, like the almost-forgotten evilness or the yearning for his destroyed planet resurfaced as he stared at the man.

"Husband? Really? Oh, my god! I can't believe you're married!" Goku exclaimed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Goku."

"I thought you were Kakkarot?" Gerald said, shaking his hand.

"Oh, no. You see, My Saiyan name is Kakkarot., but my grandpa found me when I was a baby and called me Goku. 'Geta calls me by my Saiyan name but – "

"Okay, that's enough, Goku." Bra said, pushing him away. "I think this is way too much information for Gerald."

"Oh, okay! And who is that little woman over there?" he said, pointing shamelessly at Tracy.

"My name is Tracy. I'm Trunks's wife."

"Wife?" he squeaked. "Wow, a lot of things have happened since I left!"

Vegeta cleared his throat.

"Yeah." Trunks laughed. "You can't begin to imagine."

He did it again, this time louder.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Tracy asked.

"Man, that sounds great!" He exclaimed patting his belly.

"Dammit, Kakkarot!"

Everyone turned to look at him. The smaller man walked up to his counterpart and placed a hard finger on his chest. His eyes placed piercingly on Goku's, and his upper lip curled to show his sharp canines. Goku, being taller and probably stronger, felt intimidated and gave a step back. Gerald felt relief as he saw that he wasn't the only one who feared the man. Vegeta's brows were almost touching from the strained muscles used in his frown. His other fist tightened until his knuckles became white. Everyone else remained deadly silent as they stared at the scene, the electricity almost sensible in the tense air around them, creating an incredibly awkward atmosphere.

"What's wrong?" the taller Saiyan whined.

"Answer my fucking question! Just what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Dad…" Trunks started. He shut up when his father raised a hand to silence him.

For a while, the only sound was the light tap of the drops that fell from the porch and the leaves, which the storm had left in its wake, as well as the occasional whistle of the cold wind and the sound of the various clocks placed inside the house for Tracy's comfort, since Trunks was keen on telling the time just by staring at the sky. Vegeta could hear further than that, of course. He could hear the heartbeats, and the swallowing process of the people inside. Goku's heart was faster than usual. He was nervous. Vegeta slowly pulled his hand away and crossed his arms over his chest as Goku's eyes wandered around, trying to come up with a satisfactory excuse. Nothing came to his mind and he bit his lip. He finally sighed and his shoulders slumped over in defeat.

"Okay." He mumbled. "What do you want me to say, exactly? Bulma was my friend, and I'm very sorry."

"Sorry, my ass. If this was about Bulma, you would've come and visited her when she was sick. Or maybe when she wasn't. Who cares? Why didn't you come yesterday? And who told you anyway?" he ranted.

"Kami told me. You know, he can contact me mentally. He told me that Bulma had… well, you know… How are you, Vegeta?" he said, slowly.

Goku was a clueless man, but he knew well enough about love to understand how much Vegeta cared for Bulma. He loved her. He could see it, even if Vegeta didn't show it. Besides, ever since Mirai Trunks had arrived to their timeline, and told him the news, Goku had kept an eye on the pair. For the younger man, the death of Chichi had been different. He had been away, training, like usual. He had been training with the Eternal Dragon for a year when Kami had told him. When he had come back, Gohan was angry, even repulsed at his father. Kami had already told him that Chichi was sick, but Goku figured that she would get better. She always got better… This time she hadn't. Gohan had kicked him out of the house and Goten had just stood there, his head hanging low and his eyes filled with tears.

Gohan and Goku hadn't spoken since then.

"Don't be such a softie bastard, Kakkarot. We're warriors."

"I know." He said. "But… Well… I mean…"

"Where is your brat? I only saw Goten there."

"How can you do it?" Goku asked.

"What are you talking about, clown?"

"When Chichi passed away, I…"

Vegeta growled. He didn't want to talk about it. It still hurt. He was still vulnerable and empty… He felt his throat closing up and he was forced to look away when his eyes grew warm. Goku could smell his tears, but didn't say anything. Vegeta didn't let them roll down his cheeks and only frowned deeper. He felt a little relief as he realized that Goku was the only one who could _smell_ the tears, and not see them. The others didn't notice his momentary weakness. He quickly took a hold of himself and motioned for the older Saiyan to follow him outside with his head. Nobody said anything. The two full-blooded Saiyans walked into the grass and Vegeta stood there, feeling the cold wind getting under his skin. He didn't shiver as the taller Saiyan did. He had been taught that shivering would only make the atmosphere colder… He exhaled slowly and finally turned to face his long-time enemy.

"Speak." He said.

"When Chichi died, I…" his voice was hoarse. "I was devastated. It's been seven years now, and I can't take it. It still hurts like hell. How do you do it? How can you be so calm?"

"Warriors don't cry, Kakkarot." He said. He glanced at Goku and sighed through his nose. "When a Saiyan decides to have a mate, Kakkarot, it is for life. Their souls become a part of you. When that soul goes away, it's as if they take a limb away from you, but the wound won't heal." He said. "It bleeds and hurts, and it is as if someone was constantly putting salt on it."

"I know." Goku whined. "Did Gohan come yesterday?"

Vegeta arched an eyebrow. "No. How comes you didn't know that? You came here _before _visiting your sons?"

"We haven't talked for years. Gohan is very angry with me still, he kicked me out of the house when Chichi died. I'm too ashamed of visiting Goten, because he cried the last time we saw each other."

"I know." Vegeta said. "The night she died Gohan and Goten went to Capsule Corp. They said you had visited, but…"

"But I was never there." Goku whispered.

Vegeta nodded. "The little brat is married."

"Goten?"

"Yes. I was forced to go to the damn wedding."

"He didn't tell me…"

"You were with that fucking dragon!"

"Why didn't Kami say anything?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He weighed his options and turned, giving his back to Kakkarot. He wouldn't stand it if the man started to cry. He would be repulsed. He scratched his chin and stared at a small bird that was walking around the wet, green grass. A small ray of sun began to appear between the clouds that were scurrying slowly away. A chirping of the same bird made him look at it again. It looked around and flew away. More birds sang as the sun began to shine again and the prince squinted as it flew into his eyes. He scratched his eyebrow and turned his head a little, not completely facing the thridclass behind him. He could sense his nervousness and anxiety. He wanted Vegeta to say something… The prince shrugged a little and turned around fully. He tapped on the ground with his booted foot and stared into Goku's eyes. The tall Saiyan stared back, unblinking. He finally gave in with an angry sigh.

"Goten said that he better not bother you. If you were too busy to visit Chichi when she was sick, why would you go to his wedding?" And there it was. The slumping of the shoulders, and the life seeming to drain right out of his eyes. Goku's wide eyes stared at the ground as he tried to process what had been said to him. Vegeta continued. "Bulma told him that if _I_ had time for it, then why wouldn't you?"

"And what did he say?"

"He said that I was going because I loved the woman. You didn't. Not Chichi, not him."

It was a blow that left the tall Saiyan heartless. He trembled and turned around. His brows were knitted. He couldn't understand it… He couldn't process it. He loved them! He had shown it! He had trained them, he had been with them! He had taken them to the park, and fought against horrible enemies for them…

"I loved them…"

"Kakkarot." Vegeta said, glaring. "I missed the first years of my son's life. I tried to make up for it. I stayed with him the rest of his life. I wasn't a great father, but I tried. I was there for him. I was there for Bra. You missed the first seven years of Goten's life, and all the puberty of Gohan's. Why? To train. They forgave you. Then, when they needed you the most, you left again. To train. Then, their mother dies. You didn't come." He sighed. "Really, what else were you expecting?"

Kakkarot swallowed and his eyes watered. He turned around so that Vegeta wouldn't see him. The prince could smell tears that rolled down. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So fucking great." He muttered. "Kakkarot – "

"Vegeta…" Goku said with a quivering voice. He rubbed his arms and sighed. "I came here for a reason. And I'll be honest. I didn't come here for Bulma."

"That's obvious. She isn't here."

Goku turned to face his comrade, tears shamelessly shining down his cheeks, although they had stopped flowing. He didn't care to clean them from his face, and he instead walked up to the prince, who raised his eyebrow and leaned his upper body backwards, confused. The taller Saiyan paid no mind to this as he put a big hand on the muscular shoulder.

"I came here because now we share one thing: loneliness."

"What?"

"Face it, Vegeta. Trunks and Bra are married. They will have children soon. You and I are almost completely alone. You said it, we're the last of our race."

Vegeta frowned. Why was Kakkarot talking so… intellectual suddenly? Well, as intellectual as he could get.

"Get to the point, moron."

Goku sighed. "I want you to come and train with me and the Eternal Dragon."

* * *

><p><em>Dun dun dunnnn...<em>

_Will Vegeta go with Goku? What will happen next?_

Don't miss the next chapter :)

Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it's been so long. I don't own anything._

* * *

><p>"You and the Eternal Dragon? Kakkarot did you hit your head with a dragonball or something? Why would I want to go train with you and that lizard?"<p>

"Vegeta, just think about the possibilities. Don't you miss sparring and fighting?"

"I train with Trunks and in the GR."

"Trunks will be busy all the time, and the GR bots aren't a challenge for you. Come on, Vegeta. I know you miss the adrenaline of a good fight." He got into his famous stance and smirked. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Stop playing games, Kakkarot. You're not buying me with a fight."

"Tell you what. Let's fight. If I win, you're coming with me, If you win, I'll leave you alone."

"Kakkarot…"

"Come on. The prince of Saiyans won't say no to a good fight, now will he?"

Vegeta smirked and eyed his longtime opponent carefully. He noticed with slight interest that gray hairs were sitting awkwardly on his black mane, only visible to his own eyes, which could see his own grey hairs. He remembered the first time he spotted one. He had been worried. It was the first time he saw one, since Saiyans almost never aged. They died in fights; that was the honor. He was going to die of age… Bulma had said that she didn't see it. Human eyes were so limited. The prince slowly uncrossed his arms.

"I will fight you." He said. "But I won't go with you."

"Vegeta, what do you have here? CC only reminds you of her."

Vegeta growled. "What do _you_ know, clown?"

"I know because Mount Paozu reminds me of Chichi." He said. "And I hate that." He sighed. "I'm talking to you from experience… Your children grew up. They're mated and will have children soon. What are you going to do here? Trunks won't have time to spar… And fighting is your passion."

Vegeta sighed and got into his stance. "We'll talk about it when I beat you up, moron."

Goku smiled and both leapt at each other with a warcry.

* * *

><p>"…Then I brought him here. He fell asleep in the car. I could hear him screaming from downstairs." Trunks said. "He was having nightmares, like when we were little and got woken up by his screams. But this time it was different."<p>

"Why?" Bra asked, barely above a whisper.

"Because he screamed mom's name." he said.

Bra sighed and looked out the window. She could see her father landing a kick on Goku's face.

"He knows?"

"I don't know. I didn't wake him up."

…

Goku turned around just in time to see a fist slamming into his jaw. He managed to avoid the kick aiming for his stomach and landed a fist into his opponent's head. Vegeta flew down to the ground but landed gracefully on his feet and flew back at Goku. He clasped his hands together and disappeared, reappearing behind him and slamming them onto his back. Goku cried out before turning around quickly with an outstretched leg, hitting Vegeta on the chest. The prince flew backwards and slammed into various trees before coming to a stop and lunging at Goku, aiming a fist at his face, but the taller Saiyan stopped it with his hand, and twisted around, kicking Vegeta in the face. The prince grunted in anger and sent his head forward, hitting Goku in the forehead.

The third-class Saiyan rubbed his head childishly before avoiding a punch and aiming a knee at Vegeta's head. The prince dodged it and slammed his own knee into Goku's stomach. When the younger Saiyan doubled over, the prince slammed his elbow into the back of his neck. The tall Saiyan landed on the ground, creating a crater. Vegeta landed next to it and watched as Goku climbed out, before kicking him into a tree.

"Goku! Dad! Stop it!" Trunks called."You're going to destroy the house! Oh, my god, the backyard! Tracy's gonna kill me!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned to look at Trunks.

"Really, son? You're submitting to that wench? You could snap her neck with one finger."

"Shut up, dad." Trunks mumbled. "Why don't you come in for some food?"

"We have not settled anything." Goku said. "But… on the other hand, food sounds great!"

"Ah, Kakkarot! I won! I'm not going."

"Going? Going where?" Trunsk asked.

"No! The fight was interrupted! I can still go on… If we eat first!" he added dumbly.

"Where are you going?"

"You can forget it, Kakkarot. I'm not going anywhere with you."

Trunks decided to let it be and led the way inside the house. The two Saiyans followed silently and sat at the table. Gerald and Tracey frowned in confusion as they saw the dirt and blood marks on their bodies.

"A-are you okay?" Gerald asked.

"What a stupid question. Of course we are. We're not weaklings like you." Vegeta snarled.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood! Did Goku win?"

"No, _I _won. Who do you take your father for, Bra?"

Bra shrugged and rolled her eyes. It was no use talking to her father when he was in a bad mood.

"Uhm… Don't you want band aids or something? You look a little hurt." Tracey said.

"Don't be stupid, woman." Vegeta grunted. "We're Saiyans, the strongest race in the universe."

Suddenly, black eyes rose to meet blue ones. The three Saiyan men in the table looked towards the door as they all sensed the same thing. Someone was coming… And they knew full well who it was. Trunks rose from his seat and no one said a word as Goku swallowed heavily and looked towards Vegeta. The prince kept his eyes on his son as he slowly walked towards the door. He shifted his weight from one foot to another and looked back at Goku, who in turn looked nervously at him and then at the door. He wasn't prepared for this, and the energy – energies, to be exact, were approaching fast. The tension was heavily felt in the atmosphere. Bra opened her mouth to talk but was silenced by the doorbell ringing. Tracey stood up when her husband hesitated too much and looked awkwardly at the men on the table.

"What's wrong with you people?" she muttered.

"Tracey, wait! Goku… uh… I…"

Bra rolled her eyes and impatiently walked over to the door and opened it.

Gohan and Goten stood there. The former didn't look too happy.

"I knew it! I felt him!" Gohan snarled as his eyes focused directly on his father.

* * *

><p><em>I know it's a bit short.<em>

Review :)


End file.
